Through The Dark
by EFAW
Summary: The only way to reconcile is to go back. Jou just has a hard time finding a reason to return. Until he sees the lights. Oneshot. Companion to 'Every Light In The House Is On'.


**Summary: **The only way to reconcile is to go back. Jou just has a hard time finding a reason to return. Until he sees the lights. Oneshot. Companion to Every Light In The House Is On.

**Warnings: **Established JouKai.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!.

**This is a companion fic for _Every Light In The House Is On._ You don't have to read that one to understand this story, but if you'd like to see what's going thrugh Seto's mind, I recommend you read _Every Light_.**

**OOOO**

**Through The Dark**

Three months was a long time.

Alright, _relatively_, it wasn't that great. Compared to the age of the universe, three months was nothing. To a whale's life, three months was a drop in a bucket. But to those little flies that only lived twenty-four hours before kicking it, three months would have been an extremely long time.

For a person, three months wasn't that long, not when the average lifespan was seventy or so years.

But right now, time was dragging on _extremely_ slowly.

Jou sighed, resting his chin on his hands, and stared out Yuugi's bedroom window. Yuugi told him to watch at sundown, but the sun was sinking and Jou had yet to see what the big deal was. Nothing was happening, nothing that would be such a big deal that he had to sit here and wait.

Any other time, he might have been marveling at the sunset, at how the colors shfited from pale blues to pinks and oranges. He used to sit and watch the sunset, curled up against his beloved on a bench and simply _being_ with him. Those times were rare, considering how hard it was to pull Seto from his computer, but _because_ they were so rare, they were all the more precious.

Jou sighed, trying to push those thoughts away. Unfortunately, by being determined not to think about it, he only thought about it all the more.

It was his fault, really. He'd been the one who started the fight, he'd been the one who'd made it escalate to the point it did. Seto always liked to wrap their arguments up quickly, but Jou wasn't that willing. He was too competative, Seto should have known that when they started going out, and Jou wasn't so willing to let things sit and die. Not when he could get the last word in.

Their last fight, the one that led him to walking out, was Jou's fault as well. All their fights seemed to be his fault lately. Seto spent so much time on his computer or at work that Jou had to resort to his old tactics ---fighting with the CEO to get his attention. He'd said something about Seto loving his computer more than he loved Jou.

And then the fight escalated, Jou's voice getting all the louder at Seto's calm, unruffled tone. It wasn't until Jou gave up, turning to leave, that he muttered the turning point.

In the present, Jou groaned, dropping his head in his hands. He just _had_ to get that final word in, didn't he?

"_I don't know why Mokuba stays here."_

He'd _felt_, more than seen, Seto stiffen behind him, and with a voice that was _too_ calm, _too_ composed, the brunette asked, _"What do you mean?"_

And Jou just _had_ to keep going.

He'd whirled around, insulting Seto and his connection with Mokuba and questioning Mokuba's motives for staying. He didn't know why he did it. But he was hurting, and he wanted Seto to hurt as well, and Mokuba was the best weapon he had. Now, he felt guilty for even uttering those words; he didn't _mean_ it.

Seto gave as good as he got. Once the initial shock wore off, and he realized what Jou was saying, his eyes sort of narrowed, and he spat back his own insults against Shizuka. Jou supposed he should have expected that. Once _he_ brought Mokuba into it, Shizuka was fair game.

Heh. Seto probably didn't even remember. He rarely remembered the cause of their fights, claiming they were _'inconsequential'_ (that statement had led to another fight). But Jou remembered every fight, each and every cutting word that had been spoken. He remembered the ones where he was at fault all the more clearly.

And he'd had the nerve to stalk out like _he'd _been the offended one.

God he was stupid.

"_I'll leave a light on for you."_

"_Don't bother. I'm not coming back."_

Sighing, the blond lifted his head, unseeing eyes trained on the sunset once more.

He'd gone to Yuugi's after the fight. He always went to Yuugi's. Yuugi was a comfort and his best friend and he knew how to say the right things. He could make Jou see how stupid he'd been without ever actually saying how stupid Jou was, which was something no one else could do. And he'd explained that Seto had just been upset, and if Jou went back and apologized, everything would be better.

But _no_, Jou had to cling to his stupid stubborn pride. He'd gone back with several bags and he'd packed up his clothes, all of his stuff, his precious picture of Shizuka and his toothbrush and _everything_. Seto had come home then, and Jou recongized the guarded, cold look in his eyes as he'd leaned against the doorframe watching him.

"I'll leave a light on for you," he remembered Seto offering. He always left a light on, because once Jou complained that the house was too big and too dark at night and he was certain that he'd step into something and break something extremely important. If Jou was ever coming back after dark, Seto would leave a trail of lights on, all the way up to the bedroom, so Jou wouldn't step into anything.

That was one of the many small kindnesses Seto gave that no one else knew about.

And his own cutting words; "I appreciate it. Don't bother. I'm not coming back."

At the time he meant it. Jou often said things without thinking that he regretted later, but if he said it, he sure as hell wasn't going to go back on his word. No one would ever say that Jou broke his word. He'd left most of his bags at Yuugi's place, tucked up in the attic, and he'd grabbed one duffel with a bunch of clothes, some money, and his toiletries, and he'd hopped on his motorbyke and just _left_.

His byke was another one of Seto's small kindnesses. Jou had been wanted the ten-speed since his birthday, and out of the blue Seto got it for him. It was custom painted, too, delicate black dragons etched into the surface metal, with shimmering red eyes. Jou loved it, and traveled with it everywhere. Now it was parked outside the Game Shop while Jou waited for…whatever he was supposed to wait for.

Slowly, the skies above turned darker and darker, moving from purples to blues to that soft, quiet navy-black that signified it wasn't going to get any darker.

Jou was watching the stars. A small glow, however, drew his attention back to earth.

At first, he didn't know what it was. It was just this small glow on the edge of the city, slowly increasing as the seconds ticked by. Jou even stood up, trying to see from a higher angle, in case that would help identify it.

Then dawning surfaced, and he laughed out loud.

"_I'll leave a light on for you."_

Damn, Seto. That was going _way_ far.

"You see?" a soft voice said from behind him, and Jou turned to see Yuugi in the doorway, leaning on the frame and watching him, a smile tugging at his lips. "I told you that he still cared. If you'd read a newspaper or watched TV since you've been gone, you'd have known it too. The reporters were all over it at first."

For the first time in three months, Jou felt an exuberant smile stretching his lips wide, and he grinned at his friend, darting forward to crush the smaller boy in a bear hug. "Thanks Yuugi," he murmured. "Thanks a lot."

Yuugi laughed lightly, pushing his blond friend away, and shook his head. "Don't hug me, you idiot. Go to _him_."

Jou didn't need any more invitation. Without another word, he dashed down the stairs and outside, climbing on his byke, and in no time at all he was racing trhough the empty streets towards the brightly lit Kaiba mansion.

In these past three months, he'd traveled. He'd gone to Tokyo and Kyoto and even all the way up to Hokkaido. The first couple of weeks, he'd been sure that Seto would come track him down, because he'd had to charge for gas and food and motel rooms more than once, and it would be easy as pie for Seto to find out where he'd made charges and get him.

Then he'd realized that Seto was waiting. Seto was always waiting. Because Jou was different than the other things Seto wanted, and Seto couldn't _claim_ Jou, not like he'd claimed his Blue-Eyes or his company or a multitude of other things. Seto had learned early on in their relationship that Jou wasn't about to be _owned_. If Jou left, he was going to come back on his _own_ terms, no matter how long the separation.

And now it was time to go back.

The byke made the trip short, and in no time at all Jou was pulling up in front of the Kaiba Mansion. He had to roll his eyes at the sheer extravagance. All these lights…geez, Seto. Pining much?

The door was locked, but Jou still had his key. The huge doors opened on silent, well-oiled hinges, and Jou made his way inside without a sound. Strangely enough, there were no maids or staff to greet him, even at this time of night. Then he looked around and realized that _every_ visible light was shining brightly. No wonder there were no staffers around. They probably couldn't sleep in this glare.

Now, where would Seto be…?

A clatter of metal drew his attention to the kitchen, and, still treading lightly and silently, he made his way over. He couldn't imagine why Seto would still be up, unless he was waiting for him. But that seemed silly. It had been three months. Seto couldn't spend every night awake, not for three whole months. His body would shut down or something.

And yet, lo and behold, there was Seto, sitting in front of the kitchen cupboards, mumbling to himself and pulling pots and pans onto the floor. Jou raised one eyebrow, glancing around for some excuse for this odd behavior. Seto wasn't a mumbler, and he wasn't one to make a mess of things.

The empty wine bottle on the table might be the reason. Jou had yet to see Seto drink more than a few sips of champagne at parties, but from all accounts…he probably downed the whole bottle in one go. Silly, lovestruck Seto.

The blond's attention was drawn back to the brunette as another resounding clatter rang through the air. Eyebrow still raised, he tilted his head, trying to figure out what Seto was trying to find.

"…what are you doing?"

Cobalt eyes turned to him, and Seto's body seemed to think that forty-five degrees was a natural angle, because his body was listing dangerously to the side. After a moment, Seto's mouth moved, and the mumbling started up again, and Seto turned back to the cupboards, looking for…whatever he was looking for.

Jou determined that Seto was totally wasted, and moved forward. He shouldn't be going through stuff if he was drunk. He might cut himself or something.

Jou had almost forgotten what it felt like to hold Seto. The brunette was taller than him, but he wasn't nearly as broad or built. Seto spent most of his time in front of his computer or tinkering with his gadgets, while Jou preferred to play outdoors with Mokuba or his friends. Seto may have a height advantage, but it was much easier for Jou to wrap him up in his arms than the other way around.

Not that Seto seemed to mind. He'd stiffened, the first few moments when Jou pulled him away from the cupboards, but then he relaxed, burying his face in Jou's shoulder with a soft, contented sigh.

Jou didn't mind staying like this. He'd missed this. Being gone so long had made him realize that he _did_ like holding Seto. He liked the feel of another person's body against his, and he liked being protective and he liked cuddling. And sometimes, when Seto was a little bit vulnerable, and he let his defenses down a bit, Jou could do all that and more.

Jou didn't mind staying like this. But getting Seto to bed would probably be a wiser course of action. So, whispering softly, he asked, "It's really bright in here, huh?"

Slurred words floated up from his shoulder, just barely audible. "Said I'd leava light on for yoooou…"

That response brought forth a chuckle from Jou, and he tightened his grip around the drunk brunette. "Well, you definitely left me a light. I could see the glow all the way from Yuugi's house."

At any other time, that would have sparked jealous accusations from Seto. The CEO's own insecurities made him jealous and possessive, and he hated it when Jou spent too much time anywhere else, _especially_ at Yuugi's place.

But right now, all he said was, "Had to be bright so you'd _see_ it…"

Jou chuckled again. That was just like Seto. Going above and beyond the call of duty to get his point across. Silly dragon.

For a while, they just stood there, long enough for Jou's feet to start hurting and for Seto's breathing to calm down, sugessting that he was slowly falling asleep. Carefully, Jou started to extract himself from the grip, intending to move only enough so he could lead/carry the drunken businessman up the stairs and to his room.

Seto, though, would have none of it.

Slim fingers tightened in coarse fabric, and Jou paused, glancing down. Then he sighed, running his fingers through Seto's hair. "Alright, alright, I won't go." He'd just have to figure out another way to get Seto upstairs, even though Seto insisted on clinging to him like a leech. "Come on, let's go to bed."

After much manuvering, he found a position that was at least _vaguely_ comfortable. He tucked Seto under his arm, half-supporting him, and gently led him up the stairs. Seto wasn't one to let himself be _led_ anywhere, but right now he seemed content to let Jou do what he willed. Any other time, the things he could do…

But not right now. Right now, he just needed to get Seto asleep and in bed. Besides, he'd hate himself if he took advantage of Seto while he was drunk. Not to mention, it was _much_ more fun when Seto was sobre and rising up to meet his challenge.

He didn't bother with pajamas. He wasn't sure if he could stand another desperate, needy move from Seto. It had been _three months_ and Seto was just too cute like this. If they simply went to sleep, Jou's self-control wouldn't need to be bothered.

Seto still had the nicest covers, Jou mused, tucking them both in bed, pausing only long enough to kick off his shoes. They were silky and smooth but somehow extremely warm. A small breath of contentment slipped out, unbidden, as he snuggled against the other male. He'd been in many places, but none of them compared to the comfort he got in this bed.

A soft sigh broke the air, and Jou glanced over. What he saw surprised him. Seto was watching him, eyes drooping and half-asleep, but there was a look of such melancholy on his face that Jou's heart twisted.

He propped himself up on his elbow, looking down at his forlorn lover. Seto's eyes unsteadily tried to follow him, panick flaring subconsciously, and Jou reached over, threading his fingers in chestnut locks to reassure the dragon. "What's wrong, Seto?"

There was a pause, and even drunk, Jou could see the gears slowly turning as Seto debated answering. He was about to ask again when the brunette closed his eyes, shaking his head.

"I think I'm going to cry in the morning. This is too mean."

A look of started confusion crossed the blond's face, and his fingers paused in Seto's hair as he tried to work out what _that_ meant. Why would he cry in the morning? Unless…

Unless he thought this was all a dream. A drunken dream brought on by a bottle of wine, and he thought that Jou wasn't really here and it was just his mind playing tricks on him.

The blond opened his mouth, about to ask the question and get answers from the brunette, but Seto was fast asleep.

Jou sighed and settled down beside him. From the looks of it, Seto hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in a while. Jou might as well give him the chance to catch up.

The questions ---from both of them--- could wait until the morning.

**XXXX**

Jou would be the first person in the world to admit that he wasn't a morning person. Only fools, farmers and Seto Kaiba rose with the sun, and anyone else who rose too soon after that belonged in one of those three categories.

On this particular day, however, he found himself waking as soon as the sun was splashing on his face. Blinking sleep out of his eyes, he turned, glaring darkly at the open windows. Stretching carefully so as not to disturb Seto, the blond rolled over.

And nearly had a heart attack.

Mokuba put a finger to his lips and beckoned Jou come forth, eyes dark and unreadable. Slowly, the teen slid out of bed, wrapping the covers around the sleeping dragon, and followed the smaller Kaiba out of the room.

As soon as they left Seto's room and the door was shut behind them, Jou found a small black bundle clinging to him, small hands punching him in the chest.

"You _jerk_! How could you just _leave_!? He's been mopey and depressed and you didn't call or _anything_ and---and…" The boy dissolved into sad cries, leaving his punching to grab fitfully at Jou's clothes. Jou, feeling utterly awkward, gently patted Mokuba's back, swearing to never ever leave again, everything would be alright, it was all okay, he wouldn't leave, never ever again…

He realized he'd just been conned when Mokuba glanced up, eyes dancing and a huge grin on his face, and happily sung, "You prooooomised! You can't _ever_ leave!"

As this was the first time Jou had ever been on the receiving end of Mokuba's shameless manipulations, it was easy to say he was a little stunned. Still, at least Mokuba wasn't mad. He'd been worried, when he'd first seen the state Seto was in. And _no one _wanted a Kaiba to have a grudge against them, even if it was the smaller Kaiba and not the bigger one.

Jou smiled back at Mokuba. "What say we go make pancakes and you can fill me in? Sound good?"

Mokuba's happy cheers followed him down the hall.

By the time Seto stumbled out of bed, Jou and Mokuba had not only finished their pancakes, but also cleaned up the mess from last night and were chatting happily.

This was probably the first time that Jou had woken up before the blue-eyed dragon, and it had been a long time since Jou had seen Seto just after he'd woken up from a nap. He hadn't even bothered to dress himself; Seto looked like he'd just stumbled out of bed towards the kitchen. He was still clad in last night's clothes, and his hair was mussed and rumpled. Jou figured he must be _seriously_ tired, and really, really hungover, to not bother perfecting himself before coming down like he usually did.

It also seemed that Seto was moving on autopilot, because when he came in, he smiled absently at both Mokuba and Jou before moving to the fridge. Mokuba frowned, opening his mouth, but Jou caught his eye, shaking his head and holding a finger to his lips. Seto needed to realize it himself.

A moment later, a glass dropped and milk splashed across the floor, but Seto didn't notice nor care as he whirled around, blue eyes wide in shock and wonder and surprise and a whole multitude of other emotions.

"How—? Why—? You—…what?"

Jou could honestly say he'd never seen Seto so flustered before. But he knew what the brunette was trying to say, and he stood, holding his arms out, and gave a soft smile. "It's not a dream, Seto. I'm really here."

He knew he'd be interrogated later. Mokuba and Seto and all his other friends would demand to know where he'd been and what he was doing and why he didn't bother calling. But that wasn't important, not right now. What _was_ important was that he was back, he was _here_, and everything would be better again.

Without a word, Seto stepping into his arms, and Jou held the dragon close and breathed in the scent of Seto's hair. He'd missed this. He'd missed _Seto_.

This time, he wasn't letting go. Not ever again.

**OOOO**

**So here it is, my companion fic for **_**Every Light**_**, from Jou's point of view. If you've read **_**Every Light**_**, welcome back! If not, I recommend you go read that one, and you'll get the story from Seto POV. A bunch of people said it would be interesting to see what Jou was thinking, so here you are. Hope you like this one just as much as the last one!**

**So, read, enjoy, and (hopefully) review!**

**Much love to you!**


End file.
